I Shall Call You Mini Me
by Meadowcreek
Summary: A surprise turns up on the psych office door on a rainy night, and Shawn has no idea what it has to do with him, until his mother sheds some light on the subject.
1. Chapter 1

"Gus, play the movie already!" Shawn said short temperedly as he breezed back into the room, carrying a bag of freshly popped popcorn. A cold breeze blew outside of the psych office, blowing rain against the window. Shawn and Gus were spending the night at the office, trying to solve a case. Shawn had decided that after working on it for about fifteen minutes, it was time for a break… a movie break that is.

"I cant Shawn. You'd miss important plot points, and then…well, we'd just may as well not watch it!" Gus protested, reaching for the remote as Shawn sat back onto the couch.

He rolled his eyes and with a mouthful of popcorn muttered, "Play it now, at least!"

Gus hit the play button, but they were only five minutes into the movie when a loud cry sounded outside.

"What's that?!" Gus asked eyes wide as he muted the T.V.

"Itsh nothing! Play!" Shawn said, mouthful.

Gus grudgingly un-muted the movie and continued watching. The cry rose up again, and this time, Gus turned the T.V off.

"Dude! What gives?" Shawn made a lunge for the remote, but Gus slapped his hand away with ease.

"I know I heard something, Shawn." Gus stated, straining his ears.

Shawn looked at the top of his hand and pointed to the red mark that was forming, "You gave me a boo-boo."

"Shhhh!"

Silence.

"Go, check the door, Shawn." Gus said after a moment.

"Why me?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!"

Shawn heaved himself up and cracked open the front door. He popped his head out and looked around quickly. Then his eyes fell on the doorstep and he froze.

"Did you find anything, Shawn?" Gus called from the other room.

"Yes, yes I did, Gussy."

"Well, what is it?"

"Well, either somebody went back in time and stole my baby-self and dropped it off for me to raise," he paused, "or I have a Mini-Me."

Sitting on the doorstep, covered in blankets and sleeping soundly, was a baby, who was the spitting image of Shawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Gus stared wide eyed at the baby on the porch.

"Shawn… do you think…?"

"No!" Shawn replied quickly and fiercely. "There's no way Jules could have hid a pregnancy from me."

"I'm not talking about Jules, Shawn. I'm taking about Abigail. You guys have been broken up for a year now… add it up."

"This baby is to young!" he protested, his alarm raising along with his voice. The baby squirmed in its car seat, rain drops spattering on its forehead.

"No its not," Gus replied. He bent over an gabbed the car seat, pulling it inside. He un-strapped the baby then sat back and stared at him. Shawn, busy doing math, realized with horror, there was a possibility. He looked at the baby, then looked at Gus.

"What do we do with it?" He asked eventually.

"I honestly don't know…" Gus replied, shrugging. Just then the baby stirred, and blinked open his eyes. He looked from Gus, to Shawn, and cracked the biggest, toothless baby smile any of them had ever seen.

"Awwww…" Shawn murmured as he gazed at the giggling baby. Gus smiled and waved at him. The baby laughed then reached out a short chubby arm to Gus.

"Pick him up, Gus." Shawn nudged his best friend.

Gus actually listened, and picked up the bundle. He baby laughed and Gus beamed as he bounced it lightly on his knee. Suddenly, the babies face contorted in discomfort, and a white stream of baby puke spewed into Gus's jeans. Gus glared at the baby, who was staring in shock at the white stain on the other mans jeans.

"Take him," Gus said, pushing the kid off on Shawn.

"Hey, I don't want Pukey." Shawn protested, but reached out and took the baby anyway. As soon as the kid touched Shawn, he started screaming. Gus's hands clapped over his ears and Shawn flinched. The baby screamed at the top of its baby lungs, howling and crying.

"GUS! HOW DO YOU MAKE IT STOP?! TURN IT OFF!" Shawn yelled over the babies wailing.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW, SHAWN! BABIES DON'T HAVE OFF SWITCHES, AT LEAST I DON'T THINK SO!" Gus screamed back, hands still over his ears.

"TAKE IT!" he yelled, pushing the baby off on Gus again.

As soon as Gus touched the baby, it stopped screaming. Gus keeping the baby at arms length, and Shawn stared, confused.

"Okay, rule one. No one other than you, picks up that baby."

XXxXxXxXxXx

Shawn sat in the chair of the station, cradling the baby in his arms. The child was asleep, curled into Shawn's stomach. Gus walked over and sat down next to him, eating a Snickers bar.

"Any news?" Gus asked, voice thick.

"No," Shawn grumbled, not looking up from to babies face. He fidgeted in the chair. He really had to pee, but he couldn't take the kid in with him. And he really didn't want him to wake up again.

"Gus hold him," Shawn said, handing Gus the bundle. He got up and was walking toward the bathroom, when he heard Jules.

"Shawn, wait!"

He turned and saw her carrying a folder in her hands.

"What are the results?" he demanded.

"The baby is related to you." she announced, not taking her eyes off his face.

He sucked in he breath and felt his knees go weak and he got a bit lightheaded. He managed to croak, "How?"

Jules took a deep breath and handed him the folder. She looked down and shook her head, "I think you should read it, Shawn. You will be shocked."

He took the folder an thought he was going to pass out. He opened it and read the first page, eyes growing wide.

"My nephew. My sisters son." he said out loud. Gus choked on part of the candy.

**Shawn: wow! This is getting good!**

**Gus: you have a sister?!**

**Shawn: hey, man, this is new to me too!**

**Gus: I wonder if shes hot…**

**Shawn: what?**

**Gus: Nothing!**

**Me: Okay, that's enough of that! Who owns Psych, guys?**

**Shawn: Not you!**

**Gus: Steve Franks! **


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry Goose,"

Shawn whirled around and saw his mother standing there, clutching the infant in her arms.

"Mom," Shawn walked over and hugged her being careful not to disturb the child. "Mom, I'm so confused. What is going on?" Gus came up and stood beside him, eyebrows pinched with worry.

Madeline closed her eyes briefly, then gestured to the chairs. When the were seated, she looked at her sons face. Confused and worried and…hopeful? She began.

"Goose, I loved you with all my heart. I really did. But after I left, I don't know what came over me. You…you do have a sister. Half-sister to be exact. And she is my daughter." Both Shawn and Gus gasped.

"You remarried?" Shawn sputtered.

His mother looked at him. "I never remarried, Shawn."

Shawn and Gus exchanged a glance. This was nothing like his mother! At least not the mother he knew! "Go on." he said.

"She was a accident, but I loved her just as much as I loved you, Goose. Her name is Kathy. We had a good life together. However, when she was ten, her father found out about her and demanded custody. We went to court and fought, but the court sided with him, lord only knows why. He was a alcoholic you see."

But Shawn had stopped hearing. _We went to court and fought_. That one line played over and over in his head. "Mom," he said cutting her off.

"Yes?"

"You went to the court and fought over her, right?"

"Yes, Shawn."

"And you love me with all your heart, right?"

"Yes."

Gus grew wide eyed as he realized where his best friend was taking this, but he was actually curious too.

"Then why didn't you fight for me when you and dad got a divorce?" Shawn said, eyes cold. They never left his mothers face. Madeline opened and closed her mouth several times then finally managed to force out, "Its not like that, Goose."

"Wrong answer." Shawn growled. He stood up and started to walk down the hall. Gus watched his friend go, but didn't follow him. Shawn needed to be alone. Madeline tried to run after him, but the baby started crying and she had to help it quite down again. The next time she looked up, her son was gone.

XXxXxXxXxXx

He didn't care it was raining. He didn't even feel the sharp icy shards of rain. Well, maybe he did. His arms were clutched around himself, partly because of the cold, wet shirt plastered against his torso, but mainly to ward off the facts of reality. _She loves me with all her heart, but she didn't love me enough to fight for me. You know why? Cause she didn't really want me in the first place. Neither did my dad. Is there anyone on this earth that wants me? _

He stopped abruptly when he realized he had walked back to the psych office. Shivering, clothes soaked and the rain started to come down harder, he dug around in his pocket for the keys. No keys. Then he remembered Gus had them, and he was back at the station. But there was no way he was going back there. And he didn't want to walk back to his apartment. Sighing he realized he really didn't have anywhere to go. So he leaned agansit the psych door, cold and wet and alone. He slide down and slumped onto the ground, trying to remember a time when he was warm and safe and loved.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shawn! Shawn! Shawn wake up! Shawn!" two hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly. His eyes flew open and he instinctively smacked the person away. "Damn it, Shawn!" his father yelled. It was morning, and bright sunlight burned his eyes. His clothes were damp and his muscles and bones ached from sleeping in wet clothing. His eyes slowly adjusted and he took in two people standing in front of him. His father, and Gus, both looking with concern.

"Damn it, Shawn!" his father repeated, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shawn groaned and struggled to stand, with Gus taking one of his hands and helping him up.

"A lot is wrong with me, Dad, and you are to blame for most of them." he replied, rubbing his stiff legs.

"Don't be a smart-ass, kid. We were calling you like crazy. We thought something terrible had happened!" Henry ran his hands over the top of his head.

"I'm fine, obviously." he growled, then turned and looked at Gus. "Keys, please." he growled. Gus dropped the keys in his friends palm and Shawn grudgingly opened the office door. Henry walked over like he owned the place and snarled, "Your not getting off the hook so easy-" he broke off however, when his son turned around and glared at him furiously.

"Go. Home. Dad." Shawn said, eyes shooting daggers at his father. His father held his hands up in defeat.

"Fine." Henry snarled, "Don't come to me when you need help next time!"

"I never did!" Shawn spat disdainfully. His father stomped away, got into his truck, slammed the door, and drove out of the parking lot. Shawn stormed inside and flopped down on the couch, Gus trailing after him. Gus locked the door, turned around and walked over to his desk. He grabbed the back of the chair and studied his friend.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." Shawn grumbled, eyes closed.

Gus shook his head. "I've known you for thirty years, Shawn. I know something's wrong. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

Shawn shook his head. "No." he growled, then stood up and grabbed his damp coat. "I want to go see my nephew."

Gus smiled slightly. "Okay. Go."

Shawn nodded and walked out the door. Gus stood motionless and grinning when he heard the door open again and Shawn came back in the room, looking like a puppy that had been scolded. "I kinda, uh, need a ride…."

Gus laughed.

XXxXxXxXxXx

Shawn held his nephew in his arms, and sat on the couch in the psych office. Gus was in the other room. Shawn looked down at the face that was staring up at him and grinned.

"What are you looking at, little man?" the baby chuckled. He seemed to have decided Shawn was okay, since there eardrums weren't being assaulted. He tickled his nephews side and the baby squealed with joy and started squirming. Shawn laughed and continued to tickle him, and he continued to squeal. Gus stood watching, and when Shawn saw his best friend, he stopped tickling the kid and cleared his throat.

"Did, uh, did you call Lassie and Jules and ask them if they have any leads on where my sister is?"

Gus nodded and then grabbed a piece of paper coming through the printer.

"Good." Shawn said, bouncing to his feet, the baby squealing as he did so. "And when I see her I am telling her to at least _call _the next time she needs a baby sitter."

"I hear that."


	5. Chapter 5

"We need more diapers, Gus! Mini Me already went through the ones you bought two days ago!" Shawn protested, jerking the cart toward the baby supply isle. The child laughed at the sudden movement. Gus frowned and yanked the cart back in his direction. Shawns nephew squealed in the child seat.

"Then you go get them, Shawn! We had a deal! We each take turns on buying the baby stuff! And stop calling the kid Mini Me, I thought we agreed to call him Jasper until we found out his real name!"

"Agree to disagree, my cocoa colored friend." Shawn replied only half listening. A woman had caught his eye. Not in that way, she looked familiar. "I'm going to get some diapers, meet you at the front of the store. Buy me a Monster, will ya?" he plucked _Mini Me _out of the cart and propped his under his arm and started to follow the girl. He smirked when he heard Gus yell, "Hell no!" over his shoulder.

He ducked behind a rack of corn and peered out from around it. The woman turned in the baby supply isle and that was when he noticed her swollen belly. He then, after waiting a moment, followed as casually as possible.

He pretended to look intently at a package of formula before turning to address her.

"Excuse me, miss, I am a new father and was wondering, does this formula have all the vitamins my little boy needs?"

The woman turned around and when he saw who it was, inwardly screamed in shock and anger for bringing this embarrassing encounter upon himself.

"Shawn?" the woman brushed her brunette curls out of her face.

"Abigail! Holy crap!" he cried, looking her over.

Abigail smiled and made an awkward attempt at hugging him. He wrapped one arm around her, trying to avoid bumping her massive pregnant belly and balancing Mini Me in his other. They broke apart and after a moment of silence she breathed, "Wow. Shawn Spencer a father. Never thought I'd see the day!" she said, rubbing her belly.

"what?" he asked.

She cast him a funny look. "Your son." she pointed at Mini Me.

"Oh! Yes! My, uh, son." he looked at her. "What about you, huh? Who is he?" he smiled kindly, bouncing Mini Me.

"Oh, his name is Jayden. We'll get married right after I have this kid." she laughed. Her phone rang then and she answered, turning away. After talking for a couple of seconds she ended the call with "Love you too, baby." She turned back around and smiled hugging him awkwardly again. "I have to go! Good seeing you again, Shawn!"

Mini Me, as if feeling left out, let out a small wail. Abigail smiled and grabbed the babies small hand. "Bye bye to you too." she grinned, then turned and began to walk away.

"Well, be careful, and don't go by any pointy objects!" he called after her.

"Thanks!" she said good-naturedly.

XXxXxXxXxXx

Shawn leaned against Gus's desk and gulped down a piece of pizza. Gus took a bit of his before leaning back and sighing. "Where's Jasper?" Gus asked suddenly. Shawn shrugged his shoulders and said around a mouthful of food.

"Mini Me is in the other room watching Phineas and Ferb. I must say that show is hypnotic to young children."

"Well, you might want to turn off the T.V, Shawn" Gus said quietly.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Shawn asked.

"Because Jasper inst watching it." Gus replied.

"What?!" Shawn exclaimed. Sure enough, the spot before the T.V. was empty, and (whatever you would call him) was nowhere in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**1984**

_In the cool days of the Santa Barbra autumn, a large white house stood silently along the shoreline. The red painted shutters, gutter, and door hinge gave it a rather friendly, welcoming look. On the inside, however, things were much different. _

"_Madison," Henrys voice was oddly quiet. _

"_Yes?" his wife asked, looking up over the top of her news paper. _

"_Did you drop Shawn off at school yet?"_

"_Of course." she blinked. "Haven't you noticed how quiet the house is?" she joked._

_Henry walked over to the counter, grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. and filled it with coffee. He then walked around to the other side of the table, and sat down, swirling the coffee around in his mug._

"_You know," Madison said, folding the news paper neatly and placing it delicately in her lap, "I cant believe he's already seven years old!" She reached a crossed the table and intertwined her fingers with Henrys._

_Henry pulled his hands out of her grasp and locked his eyes with hers. _

"_How long, Maddie?"_

"_How long what?" She asked, blinking in confusion. _

"_How long have you known you're pregnant?" he replied, impatiently swirling his coffee again. _

"_I found out yesterday, Henry. I was waiting for the right time to tell you!" _

"_Its not mine." he replied, fire flaring in his eyes._

"_What?" She gasped._

"_Its not my baby. We haven't had…relations in over three months because of my job schedule. That's not my child."_

"_Henry…" sorrow filled her blue eyes and she placed her head in her hands. She began to sob, her tears dropping on the table. "Please forgive me."_

_He was silent for a few moments then shook his head. "No. This is too much."_

_Madison looked up in alarm, then said franticly, "You cant just throw me out! What about Shawn?"_

"_If you really loved him, you wouldn't have done this to our family!" Henry snarled._

"_I do love him! Love him more than life itself! This is just such a mess" She yelled back._

"_You're right it is, but if you just knew how to keep 'em crossed, we wouldn't be in this!" He roared._

"_I love Shawn." She repeated. "Its YOU I cant stand."_

_The pair stared at each other in heated silence for a moment then Henry dropped his gaze and growled, "Leave, Madison. I want you out of this house before Shawn gets home, you hear me? Pack up your crap and get out."_

"_But Shawn-" She started._

"_I'll take care of Shawn. He doesn't need a whore of a mother. I'll raise him just fine myself." He replied defiantly. _

_Madison left without another word, just as the rain began to fall._


End file.
